The Choice
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: To save the world, you would sacrifice yourself. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. So with both at stake, which do you choose? And then, how do you live? *Dylington*
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Yay, new story! Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. Swear on Bean.)**

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, looking up at the smirking brunette.

She sighed. "I told you, Dylan. You should've listened to me when I said he liked you. You could've been that girl," she pointed a slender finger at the screen. At the girl with blonde hair, to be precise. "But did you listen to me? No, you didn't. And you know my gossip is never wrong."

"Whatever, I don't like Derrick that way. He's my best friend. And that's it." Okay, I'll admit it. Saying the last part hurt, just a little.

Massie shrugged. "Well, to everyone else it seems like you guys would be perfect together. Come on, let's get some lunch." She pressed eject on the DVD player and out popped a silver disk. "Here," she handed it to me. "I'll let you keep that for further investigation."

"Ew, Massie! That's like porn! I'm not going to watch Derrick and Claire Lyons kiss in his car." I put it in my bag anyway.

We walked down the Academy steps to the outside lunch tables. I sat down on one of the stone picnic benches and shuddered at the cold seeping though my skirt.

"I wish these benches were warmer," I sighed. Instantly, the bench warmed up. It would take a while to get used to that.

See, all of us kids who go to the Academy have special powers. I don't know what you've seen from TV shows or movies, but we're probably not like that. Some of us see the future; others read minds; and some have way too many powers to count.

That would be me. When I was five, I started developing my powers. At first I only had maybe two powers. But as I grew older, my powers became stronger and I got more of them.

Massie sighed. "You are so damn lucky, Dyl. I wish I could wish for anything I wanted." She held her breath, seeing if that wish came true. When it didn't, she looked at me with a pleading expression.

"I wish Massie's bench was warmer, too," I said, annoyed. I hated when people wanted me to do things for them. I pulled out my tuna fish sandwich and watched as Claire Lyons sauntered across the lawn.

She wrinkled her nose when she saw me. "Really, Massie," she addressed my friend. "You should hang out with…_normal_ people."

Okay, that hurt. Claire has always made fun of me because I had more powers than everyone else. 'Oh Dylan, how come you couldn't see into the future that you'd become such a big dork?' and 'Dylan can you read what I'm thinking now? I'll tell you: L-O-S-E-R!' were only a few of the things she said.

Massie glared at Claire with an unwavering amber gaze. "Claire, in case you didn't notice, no one here is normal! We're all freaks in someway or another! Why don't you just admit that you're jealous of Dylan?"

Claire scoffed. "Puh-lease. The day I'm jealous of Dylan is the day Vogue puts fat girls on the cover." With that, she walked off. I followed her with my eyes, glaring as she gave Derrick a kiss on the cheek.

Massie sighed in annoyance as he slid in beside me.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"Why are you making out with a bitch like that?" She snapped.

Derrick and Massie were my best friends. They had been since I first came to the Academy. Sadly, they spent almost every waking minute arguing.

Derrick blushed. "How do you know I made out with her?"

"I have my resources," Massie said, biting into a carrot.

"She used her powers to get that kid with the camera to spy on you while hiding in a tree," I said, with a mouth full of bread and fish.

"If you mean my sparkling personality and pretty-ness as 'powers', then yes, I did." Massie stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're going to get arrested one day, you know," Derrick warned her.

"Nuh uh, I can just change the police officer's mind," Massie said, rummaging in her backpack for an apple.

Massie's power was Manipulation. She could control people's minds. And trust me; she was very scary when angry.

Derrick sighed. There was no use arguing with her. I tried reading his mind, but as usual it was blank. Well it wasn't his mind that was blank; it was just that I couldn't read it. That was the cool thing about Derrick; he could block people out of his mind.

"Damn," Massie looked at the watch on Derrick's wrist. "I have to go, I have archery." She took off running in the direction of the sports arena.

"That girl should be behind bars," Derrick told me after Massie was out of earshot.

I nodded. "So…you and Claire? That's pretty scandalous." I nudged him teasingly with my elbow.

Derrick blushed. "Do you hate me for going out with her?" He asked.

I considered it. Did I? Well, of course not. He was my best friend. I preferred hanging out with him than with Massie. But I hated Claire. And he knew how mean she was to me.

"No…I guess not," I sighed.

He smiled at me. It was the smile that made everyone feel happy. "Good, because I can handle Massie hating me, but I would die if you did." He stood up and walked toward Claire's table.

And just like that I was alone.

"Um, can I sit here?" A timid voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah, my friends just ditched me." I shrugged. He sat down across from me. "I'm Dylan," I told him. He was kind of cute.

"Josh," He waved.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" I knew almost everyone at the Academy. Well, mostly because our school was a gossip central.

"I'm new. Just moved in this morning." He cracked open a can of Coke.

"Oh, so what's your power?" I asked. Massie would expect me to get everything about the cute new boy.

"Telekinesis," he said. To prove a point, he out down his can of pop and lifted it to his mouth without touching it. "Pretty cool, huh?" he smiled in a teasing way.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky," I sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Josh asked. "I heard some people's powers are like mind reading and stuff! That is so cool!"

"Real cool," I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I have a lot of powers, and it's not that cool."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "So…you have like mind reading, seeing the future, controlling people's minds?"

"And I can grant my wishes, move things with my mind, and so much more." I glared at Claire's table, where Derrick was seated beside her. "It's not that great."

Josh nodded like he understood –which he clearly didn't because there was still that excited glint in his eyes.

"_Dylan Marvil please report to the main office! Dylan Marvil to the main office!" _a voice over the loud speaker announced.

Everyone looked at me. It was common knowledge that if you were called to the main office, you were in serious trouble.

Derrick gave me an encouraging smile and Claire smirked at me. Josh waved goodbye, and started to read. With a snap of my fingers, I was in the main office. No walking involved.

Some of my powers were useful.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Not entirely sure on where I'm going with this story, so suggestions are welcome!)**

"Mrs. Combs?" I looked around the office for the secretary. "Or, anybody?" I looked at the desk full of loose papers and a coffee mug with 'Don't worry, be happy!' on it and a smiling cat. Kind of creepy.

"Oh, Dylan, hi," a flustered looking Mrs. Combs walked out of the teachers' lounge. "Sorry you had to wait dear."

"I didn't wait long," I told her. "So, why did you call me? I don't think I did anything bad."

Mrs. Combs laughed. "Oh, dear me, no, you did nothing wrong, sweetheart." That was the thing I loved about Mrs. Combs. She acted just like my grandmother did. "Um, how about you come into the teachers' lounge," she looked a little nervous.

"Uh, okay," I followed her into the large room filled with old couches. I remembered back in elementary school –before I got my powers- every kid in my class wanted to see inside the legendary teachers' lounge. It wasn't that great.

"Um, have a seat dear. The principal will be with you in a minute," she glanced nervously at the door.

Principal?!? I thought I wasn't in trouble! I looked around, feeling more nervous than Mrs. Combs looked.

Finally, Mr. Greene walked in. I swear he is the scariest man in the world. His shoulders are broad, his muscles are huge and he's at least six and a half feet tall!

"Dylan Marvil," he looked at me, square in the eye. I tried not to let out a whimper of fear.

"Yes, Mr. Greene?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

He sat down on the couch across from me, still staring at me. I squirmed uncomfortably under the principal's never wavering gaze.

"Miss Marvil," he began. "Everyone here at the Academy is well aware of your…ah, powers. And how many you have."

I nodded, blushing. Stupid, stupid powers!

"Anyway, the school is in need of your powers. Well, not just the school actually…the planet is in need of your help." He looked into my eyes hopefully. "See, there is a group of people out there who will stop at nothing to destroy the planet.

"They believe that there is one type of people. One 'proper' group of people. It's not based on a person's race, but the power. The more power, the bigger the chance you have at surviving. Do you understand?"

I thought about it. "So…there are these people who are power-hungry and are destroying the world and people in it who have no power?" I asked.

Mr. Greene nodded. "Exactly. They're working in secret as of right now. Even as we speak, they're planning on blowing something up. All of those plane crashes that happened last month that were supposedly because of a bad engine? Someone in that group tinkered with the engines."

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. Okay, I'd met evil people (aka, Claire Lyons), but this was…this was sick! They were murderers.

"What do I have to do with it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Because of your many powers, we are sending you to destroy them. Unfortunately, you cannot use your manipulation on them. They are aware of the Academy, so they've equipped their brains to be immune to manipulation.

"Your quest is to stop and destroy them. It will be extremely dangerous and we're not sure if you'll come back. But the world needs you now, Dylan. Will you do it?" Both Mr. Greene and Mrs. Combs looked at me hopefully.

The choice should've been obvious. I should've said 'Of course not! There's like a ninety percent chance I'll die!' but I knew I had to do this. It was so sudden, so unexpected.

"I…" I blinked, trying to work out the thoughts going through my head. "I'll do it."

Mr. Greene nodded his face blank. "You cannot use certain powers. Such as appearing, like you did to get into the office."

I blushed.

"You cannot wish that they'd all disappear, you cannot manipulate them, and you most definitely cannot tell anyone. You'll leave in the morning, so pack." I took that as him dismissing me, so I stood up to leave.

"And Dylan," Mr. Greene added. "Thank you. The world depends on your success."

Yeah, like that didn't add pressure.

* * *

I was sitting in my dorm room, packing the necessities when Derrick opened my door.

"Hey, sorry I ditched you at lunch. What was that office thing about?" He noticed my duffle bag. "Why are you packing? Where are you going? Did you get expelled?"

I sighed. "I have to go on this quest," my voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Derrick asked, sitting on my bed.

I explained to him what Mr. Greene had told me. I told him how I was leaving tomorrow –and maybe not coming back. There was wetness on my cheeks and I realized I was crying.

"Don't cry," Derrick wrapped me in one of his infamous bear hugs. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he whispered in my ear. "But…let me come. Please, Dylan?"

I pushed him away. There was no way he was coming. I was risking my life and I would never do that with Derrick. No. I loved him to much to put him in danger.

"No." I said, wiping my tears. "You're not even supposed to know. There is no way in hell that you're coming."

He looked at me with those brown eyes, the ones that made me melt. "Dylan. Please. You said it yourself, you might not come back. And if people are going to be hurting you, I need to be there to beat the crap out of them."

"I'm sorry, Derrick." I hugged him again. "But go back to your room. I-I need to pack."

Derrick didn't look like he wanted to leave, but he got up anyway.

"Can I come say goodbye in the morning?" He asked, pausing before opening the door.

I nodded. "Thanks," I whispered. "And don't tell Massie, she'd panic."

Derrick nodded, not meeting my eyes. He shut the door quietly behind him, and I listened to his foot steps walking down the dorm hallway.

I collapsed on my bed. There was a picture on my bedside table of me, Massie and Derrick. Derrick was in the middle of me and Massie, and we were all sticking out our tongues at the camera. That picture had been taken last summer.

I couldn't believe I was leaving my best friends behind. Without realizing it, I started to cry again.

I only then realized how quick this was all happening, and how dangerous what I was about to do was.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Review, lovelies. It shows me how you like the story!)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Slamming a hand on my annoying alarm clock, I sat up. It was exactly four forty-five in the morning. It was still dark outside. I'd only fallen asleep three hours ago.

Sleep hadn't really been an option last night. My crying kept me awake. So did my dread, anxiety and worry.

I got dressed quickly, in navy sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, so I could meet Derrick before finding Mr. Greene and Mrs. Combs.

Grabbing a jacket and my small duffle bag, I walked out the door. I paused once to look around my room –the room I was leaving behind. I expected tears to spring to my eyes but they didn't. Maybe I was out of tears.

I found Derrick waiting for me as soon as I got outside. I bumped into him and landed on my butt.

Derrick chuckled quietly and helped me to my feet. "Hi," was all he said.

"Hi," I said not meeting his eyes.

I should tell Derrick the truth. About how I feel about him. If he laughs, then I won't really care. I'll probably just go die on this stupid quest. And he's an amazing person who deserves the truth. I'll have to tell him…I'll have—

"Hello?" Derrick waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. But I have something to tell you…I um…" Damn how was I going to put it? Before I could say another thing Derrick hugged me again.

"Bye Dyl," He hugged me tighter. "Be safe, okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He pulled away and handed me his favourite Canucks hat. It was his so called lucky charm.

"Good luck," He placed it on my head. "Um…you should probably go. I see Mr. Greene." He gave me one last bone crushing head and ran off in the other direction.

The hat was very comforting to have. It smelled like Derrick, which I knew would both comfort me and cause heartache and homesickness.

"Dylan," Mrs. Combs gave me a quick hug. "You're train leaves at six and there's a car waiting out there to take you to Manhattan. The train will take you to Las Vegas, where you'll catch another train to LA. Good luck," she squeezed my hand.

"I thank you for doing this," Mr. Greene said in his deep voice. "The world thanks you. You have the credit card and information?" He asked.

I nodded and patted my duffle bag. "Everything's in here."

"Good. Now good bye and good luck." He nodded toward the town car waiting for me at the bottom of a huge hill.

I trudged up the hill, nerves increasing by the second. When I got to the shiny, black car, the driver got out and opened the door for me.

I slid in the smooth, buttery leather back seat and looked around. There was a mini fridge, a small TV suspended from the ceiling and a fuzzy blanket that was inviting me to cuddle up in it.

"A little early to be leaving, is it not?" I was startled by the sound of the driver speaking to me.

"Um, yeah, but I need to be in Manhattan for quarter to six," I shrugged.

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be traveling alone at thing hour, right?" He asked, still not starting the car.

I shrugged again. "I'm um going to sleep. Thanks for the ride though," I pressed a button and the glass divider slowly rose, blocking out the driver's voice.

I pushed my iPod earphones into my ears. Taylor Swift's voice sang through the speakers. At first, I was confused. When did I add Taylor Swift?

But then I remembered the day I was hanging out in Derrick's room, sifting through his CDs when I came across Taylor Swift's album _Fearless_. He had blushed and said the songs had cool beats, but I knew he was a huge Taylor fan on the inside.

We had listened to You Belong With Me, the song that was playing right now.

_B__ut she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Derrick had joked that at the chorus it sounded like me and Claire, since Claire just happened to be captain of the cheer squad for our school, and I couldn't walk to steps in her heels without falling flat on my face.

He didn't know how right he had been when he said that.

**(AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next ones will be longer!)**


End file.
